


酸涩初体验

by boboGilbert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boboGilbert/pseuds/boboGilbert
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	酸涩初体验

基尔伯特深夜战胜凯旋，没有像往常一样趁夜色大喝一盅，而是从密道回到宫殿，蹑手蹑脚地走到他弟的房门口。  
这个点了早过了小殿下就寝的时间，基尔伯特如此小心翼翼只是想在不吵醒弟弟的前提下欣赏一下上帝赐予他的人间小星星的可爱睡颜。  
还没等到他按下门把手，他突然听到了房间内传出了一声短促的叹息。他有些好奇，这小孩半夜不睡，有什么心事会让小小少年叹息？  
他还是打开了门，却看到他意想不到的画面——

平时他嘲笑弟弟像缩小版的小少爷，坐姿规整，双膝紧贴，一点没继承到本大爷的豪放气质。但淑女般的弟弟现在却把双腿张开呈M型，一只手还在双腿间耷拉着。小孩过于忘情，全然未觉有人进入了房间。  
这种场景可不常见。专业的美食家会耐心地等待酒中的活虾彻底醉后才会开始大快朵颐，佳肴需要等待，训练有素的军人深谙其中之道。  
他找了一个阴影处，不动声色地观察他平日里冷静克制的冰美人被情欲融化的样子——  
这看上去像是第一次，他不能错过最亲爱的弟弟任何一个第一次。

宫殿很大，房间很宽敞，他早早吩咐侍女们退下了知了也陷入了沉睡。这里终于是一方可以释放自我的小小天地，属于他一个人的秘密花园。  
“不会有人的，大家都睡了”  
他对自己说  
“声音稍微大一点也没有关系的吧？大家都睡了，我可以暂时不用维持好孩子的形象了吧？”

这是他的第一次。  
他总是会从园丁的对话里听到一些带有颜色的故事，他也从侍女的口中得知了她们在离开自己丈夫独自在外时排解寂寞的方法——好像是…用手指抚弄身下的小穴…？  
他不是很明白，宫廷里的教师不会教这些。但他似乎能与侍女们感同身受，他也好想他的兄长，哥哥不在的日子里他也常常一种莫名的情感，这或许就是所谓“寂寞”吧？他终于下定了决心，这种强烈的感情正一点一点吞噬他的理智，他的心痒痒的，他的屁股也痒痒的，再不做点什么他就快被折磨疯了！  
他鬼使神差地走到哥哥的房间，哥哥不允许别人随意进入他的房间。哥哥贴身的背心还耷拉在床头，房间的陈设还跟他离开时一样。路德维希回头看看，确认四周没人发现他进入了常人不敢踏入的禁地后，拿走了那件背心。在离开房间之前，他把背心凑到鼻子旁深吸了一口——唔，是哥哥的味道，那种能让他安心的味道。  
他取下头上的帽子，将背心藏到帽子里，让帽檐紧贴着大腿外侧，然后挺直腰杆走出了哥哥的房间  
——熟记各种宫廷礼仪的小殿下可不会做出偷拿别人东西的行为。至少看上去不会。

自我心理安慰是长期压抑的小孩的必修课。他说服了自己，开始了他的自慰初体验。  
他把哥哥的背心放在鼻子边，他只能通过这种方式来回忆起哥哥带给自己的温暖。听侍女说，她们常常会看一些露骨的图片让自己进入状态。可是为什么，光是衣服上残留着的哥哥的味道就足以让他情动？为了初次的性事，他把自己清理得很干净。可没过多久，他感到自己下体渗出了一些黏黏的液体，变得有些滑腻腻的……

是用手指对吧？  
他想起侍女说的话，他将手指伸向下方，开始初步探索自己的身体。爱液从穴口溢出了一些，纤细的手指就着粘稠的液体顺利地滑进内里 。即使这也是自己身体的一部分，但他仍感觉到了一种莫名的异物感，甬道也不由自主地排斥着手指。

“好想要哥哥…哥哥在就好了…”

可下体像蚂蚁咬噬一般的痒，他侧过身子夹住了腿，手指在甬道内无章法地胡乱戳刺。  
手指抽插的咕唧水声和轻喘的呻吟中又夹杂了另外的声音

“呜呜……” 

是啜泣时发出的无助呜咽声，他在哭吗……  
基尔伯特的心被揪紧，裆却鼓胀了起来。他恨不得立马上前去亲亲他的弟弟，吻下他眼角泛出的泪水。不行、还不行，优秀的士兵是最经受得住等待的。  
手指好酸，却依旧意兴阑珊。侍女们自慰时想着的都是春宫美景，但他的脑子里全是哥哥。  
哥哥摸自己的头，哥哥给自己剪头发，哥哥给自己讲睡前故事，哥哥教自己骑马……明明都是些日常琐碎的事，为什么此时却让他光是想想就分泌出爱液？

路德维希觉得自己病了，他不该对自己敬爱的兄长有这种不伦的想法，可这该死的身体却无时无刻地渴望着兄长的抚摸。眼泪不由自主地流下，他自己也分不清楚是因为笨拙的抽插手法带来的肉体上的痛苦，还是两地相隔求而不得的心灵上的痛苦。

哥哥也快回来了吧？说不定就在明天。我要做的，该做的应该是换上一套新的礼服，梳上一丝不苟的头发站在宫殿门口像一个尊重兄长的弟弟那样迎接凯旋的英雄。

手指还没停下，甚至抽插得更快了。呻吟声变得急促而高昂，他再也忍不住了对哥哥的渴望在他心里炸开，从喉咙蹦出了点点亮光，他呜咽着一遍又一遍地呼喊着

哥哥、哥哥、哥哥……

这个短短的单词比战场上任何一种型号的子弹威力都大，现在正朝着基尔伯特的心脏开枪。这是种什么威力？是能把包裹在炽热心脏外冰冷坚硬的铜墙铁壁熔化的威力。

基尔伯特再也坐不住了，他走到弟弟的床边，吻去了他眼角苦涩的泪。

“哥哥回来了”


End file.
